Taking Over MY Soul A Jacob Black Love Story
by 4Ever-Peace
Summary: Jasmine and her family move to  La Push because of her moms wishes,When Jasmin meets neighbor and Schoolmate Jacob Black and makes friends with him...plz take the poll and review if you want me to write more.


The long ride from the airport to La Push finally ended stopping by a house surrounded by trees…

My mom had came to decorate the house before but I have never seen our new house, so I jumped off the cab excited to see our new house and even most important my new room! I ran inside the house as I had my backpack on my back.

The house was nice and my mom obviously had decorated it using all her decorating skills. It felt like home ,wooden floor ,dimming light, a fire place which wasn't on at the time, as soon as I finished downstairs I went upstairs to see my new bedroom had picked all the stiff but again my mom handled the decoration.

The room was just the way I wanted it, with a wide window, and a lot of trees outside my window, just the way I liked it!

So after I went back downstairs and gave my mom a big hug thanking her, we decided to go grocery shopping, my dad was gonna come tomorrow, he usually was on business trips and we didn't see lot of him. But he had promised to come tomorrow wan check out the house himself.

So as we entered the shop my mom went to the section for veggies and cooking stuff as I went to the section of snacks and junk food. I picked out a couple of stuff and headed towards the cornflakes section for my usual Capt 'n Crunch .it was way up in the first row from the top so I started jumping up for it, in the process a russet colored arm which seemed to be strong reached for it and gave me my cornflakes .the arm belonged to the guy standing next to me ,tall, russet skin, black eyes ,long black silky hair, and assumingly strong body as I would totally describe him beautiful smiling at me revealing his pearl white teeth. He was wearing a white v-necked T-shirt, dark jeans and white sneakers. "Here" e said handing me my cornflakes." thanks" I responded getting the box from him. "You just moved to la push right? a couple of houses away from the jungle?" he asked. I nodded"yeah, how do you know?"

"Well it's a small town and I live a couple houses away from your new house, I saw the big truck emptying your stuff, and the lady who I guess is your mom around!"

"Oh" I responded with a smile on my face, he was kinda beautiful I thought to my self…"so where are you coming from?"He interrupted my thoughts." we just moved here from Vancouver " I answered as he was nodding in response.

"I'm Jacob Black, good to meet you." He introduced himself reaching for my hand, to shake it. I shook his hand "I'm Jasmine Denis, nice to meet you too".

"So, Jasmine, are you gonna come to la push high?"He asked.

"Yeah,I guess ,just in the middle of the term, I would gladly play the part of 'the new girl' " I said to Jacob who was still smiling at me.

"Oh, come on!" he said and continued "the kids aren't that bad, plus you could come hang out with me and my friends at like lunch!"He lowered his voice "if you like".

Did he just ask me to hang out; YESSSS!He did."Yeah, that would be cool" I answered without hesitating, trying to hide my excitement!

"Great then, I will see you around!" he said with his great mood, never ending his smile.

"sure, later" I muttered as I started to walk away felt his eyes looking at me as I walked away. So I walked to my mom. With my basket full of snacks and junks .my mom was looking at me with a light smile on her face." who was that?"She asked pointing to Jacob who was walking out the store."Jacob Black, he lives a couple of houses away and we apparently go to the same high school" I said tying to make a poker face as if I didn't care about my new schoolmate. "Emm"my mom muttered, I don't know what she was thinking.

So we went back home, I headed to my room to organize my stuff and unpack part of my clothes. Tomorrow was my first day at school and I couldn't be happier that I actually know someone...Hopefully if he acted as great as he looked, he would turn out to be a great friend, or maybe more than friends! I didn't really know what to expect. I never had a boyfriend, guys from my old school had asked me out couple of times, but I just never found any of them that interesting to be come their girlfriend or some thing like that. I was kinda starting to miss my friends. But we promised to stay in touch but I know I wouldn't be seeing them any time soon...a drop of tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of the day I said good bye. But no, I wasn't gonna cry, this was no time to be softy!

After helping my mom around the house, I decided to take a shower and go to bed it was like 12AM by the time I was finished with stuff around the house. So I went to bed with the thought of my tough big day tomorrow, I was nervous but the thought of Jacob was some how relaxing!

So I fell asleep with the wonder of tomorrow and let my dreams consume me….


End file.
